


In Which EVERYONE Loses

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Language, Sad, and I love writing angst, but it's censored lol, implied suicide, srsly this is probably the angstiest thing I've written to date, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: Melody tries to be a hero, and it doesn't go so well.Big ol' non canon sticker here





	In Which EVERYONE Loses

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Kiddo's fault she made me do it-
> 
> (Requested by my friend The-Lonely-Kiddo)

Melody Angeliz looked nervously at the path ahead. She knew the human kid would come soon. The human had been murdering their way through every monster they could lay their hands on, and Melody knew it had to stop. She also knew her brother, Midnight, wouldn’t want her to be out here, but… She couldn’t help it. She  _ knew _ , if she just talked to them, she could convince them to be better. She knew that there was good inside the human’s heart. They were still a child, like her, after all. Surely all they needed was someone to show them a little kindness…

She didn’t see them at first, until they clicked their fingers to get her attention. Their eyes were filled with darkness and hatred, and their sleeves were covered with bloody dust. She felt her body begin to tremble. But she had to stay strong! She kept repeating the words in her mind  _ They can change, they can change, they can change…. _ “H-hey, h-human!” her voice quavered, but she tried her best.  _ Come on, Melody! Stay strong!  _

“I-I s-saw you w-were-” She stopped, tried to compose herself, and kept going, “H-hurting people. P-please, I know you can be better than- th-than that.” Her voice faltered once more. They were smiling, but it wasn’t a warm smile, like Feathers or Midnight might give her. It was… cold, and terrifying. She took a step backward.

“I-I kn-know there’s s-some good inside o-of y-you… P-please, w-we c-can be f-friends!” The human took another step forward, she another one back. They were still smiling, that awful, cold smile and Melody felt dread sink deep into her bones. She tried to smile, but it got lost somewhere between her heart and her mouth and instead she made a slight whimpering sound. She felt so, so afraid and suddenly she wished for Midnight to be there… wait, she couldn’t wish that! He would hurt the human!

The human stepped forward again, and Melody stopped moving. She had a wall at her back and nowhere to go. “C-come o-on, j-just t-try? I-I know y-you can help if y-” The human lunged with startling speed and she gasped. She felt an incredible pain in her chest and she choked, collapsing in the snow, blood flowing from the new gash in her chest. She looked up at that human, and tried to say something. A plea, something encouraging,  _ anything.  _ But a choked gasp was all that came out of her mouth. The human grinned wider, stepping on her as they continued on their way through the Underground. 

That was the last thing she ever saw.

~~~** **~~~

Feathers lunged through the portal that opened in front of him “F**k yes!  _ Finally!  _ I’ve been trying for so lo-long….” He stopped, frozen in horror. “N-no…” The thought was echoed by Eclipse inside his head. Tears started to form in his eyes as his legs gave way and he knelt by the pile of feathers that had once been… “Not again, not again, not again…” big tears fell from his eyes, dampening the mess in front of him. With one trembling hand, he reached down and picked up the tiny gold locket settled in the bed of feathers.  _ Melody Angeliz _ , it said. He looked down at it.  _ Take it with us _ said Eclipse,  _ we can honor her as we honored him.  _

“No, Eclipse.” he said, firmly.  _ Why not?  _ She sounded puzzled. “D-don’t you see? I protect them, I  _ care  _ about them, and they die and it h-hurts and... I promised myself I would  _ never  _ let her die afraid like that. Not like  _ him. _ I failed her, just as I failed him.” Eclipse began to see where his logic train was headed.  _ Feathers, no. I won’t let you. I WON’T LET YOU! You matter to  _ ** _me_ ** _ , just like she mattered to both of us!  _ She was beginning to sound frantic as Feathers pulled her soul away from his, unfusing their forms. 

“Eclipse, just… just let go. Go. Fly. Live your life.” A little owl now sat in front of him in the pile of blue and white feathers. Eclipse looked at him, and there were tears in her eyes. He stood, unwinding the scarf from around his neck with the utmost care. He placed it with the locket and over the feathers. “Who… (Please…)” Eclipse pleaded, but even as she did, she knew it wasn’t enough. He sighed. “It seems like we’ve all failed today.” He got up and walked away. She didn’t follow. She didn’t want to watch.

~~~** **~~~

Midnight walked through the snow, frantically searching for his sister. Where was she? Where? Then he saw it… It was the scarf he saw first. He never found out where it came from. A red, tattered scarf. But underneath it… He felt uncontained  _ hatred. _ It was fatally cold, consuming every other emotion. His precious, tiny,  _ innocent _ sister was gone. 

They would pay.

** _They would ALL pay._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can say this (no cheating and reading this before you've read the story)- I think it's interesting how Feathers and Midnight get pushed over the edge in exact opposite directions. One commits suicide, the other becomes a serial killer.


End file.
